Zoids: Chaotic Century Episode 45
'The Wings of Darkness' The Wings of Darkness is the eleventh episode from the anime series Zoids: Guardian Force based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. =Overview= The episode begins with O'Connell and Herman transporting some Zoids to Dragon Head base. An "engineer" (Mueller) follows him in, and smuggles an ex-Imperial soldier (Major Ralph) into the base, as Hiltz watches from afar. Van and co. are also heading to Red River, this time the Blade Liger and Command Wolf towing the Gustav, which had been heavily damaged in the previous episode. The ex-Imperial soldiers stage a daring assault on the base and in midst of the chaos, they take the chance to grab the "SSS"- the Storm Sworder Stealth type. Herman and O'Connell try to stop them, but are caught off guard by Ambient, and the robbery is successful. With the new Zoids in their possession, the assailants turn on their own Black Redler forces, destroying them so that they can't be followed (as their stealth is inferior to the SSS), and the pair escape into the night. Van decides to help out, although Rosso and Viola are no longer stationed at the base, and their only useful airborne Zoids are some booster-equipped Silver Pteras. Van recalls an anti-air Gojulas and a Cannon Tortoise "heavy gun", and decides to use those for the inevitable return of the Triple S's--who they know must return to the base in order to steal some command options that had not yet been installed on the Zoids before they had been stolen. Elsewhere, Rease talks with Raven, who is still sitting in front of the cocooned Geno Saurer, but it is not a friendly chat. She takes a swipe at him with a concealed knife before retreating with Specula. As she leaves, both pilots note their respective concerns about the other. Major Ralph and Mueller use the Triple S's to launch a raid on the base once again. Moonbay, Herman, and O'Connell pilot the Silver Pteras, while the Cannon Tortoise are left with Irvine. Fiona, worried, decides to make an "insurance" call. Nothing appears to happen, but just before dawn, a bombing run starts. Confused as to how they are able to attack without their command options installed, Herman explains that they're using Redler munitions. Fiona, unable to use her equipment due to the Storm Sworder's Stealth, looks out of the window and instructs Irvine to launch a barrage. He complies, and fires a volley of glowing green paint. This allows Moonbay and O'Connell to find and attack Mueller, who evades, only to be driven toward Herman. Again, he escapes, but is pushed toward Van. Van's Blade Liger is fired off the catapult used to launch Storm Sworders, which finally downs Mueller. However, Major Ralph is able take out Herman and O'Connell. As he is about to target Moonbay, Rosso and Viola, accompanied by Rudolph, enter in their Storm Sworders. Although Ralph manages to defeat Viola using the speed of his newer model, Rosso evades his attacks, managing to stay on his tail. When Major Ralph charges in for the final blow, Rosso flips his Storm Sworder over the Triple S and guts it from above with his head mounted blade. =Zoids= *Gustav *Blade Liger *Command Wolf *Geno Saurer (Flashback) *Storm Sworder *Redler *Pteras *Cannon Tortoise Trivia *In this episode, Major Ralph and Mueller refer to the Republicans as "Rebels"- a remaining shoutout to the propaganda employed by Prozen during the war. *A couple of scenes were cut out of the English version due to graphic content: after Ambient's interference in the robbery of the Triple S, Herman begins to bleed after he is tackled to the ground. In addition, a short scene showing Herman carrying O'Connell (who had been knocked unconscious) into a debriefing room was edited out, because both were shown with blood coming down their faces. See also: Zoids: Guardian Force Category:Guardian Force Episode Category:Zoids Anime